


In good times and bad

by vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell



Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [14]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, angsty kathryn, caring seven, kathryn is a mess, seven loves her regardless, the void is back, there is light at the end of this tunnel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:36:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27603617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell/pseuds/vavavavoom_beautifulbeautifulbombshell
Summary: Kathryn has had a particularly bad night, but Seven is there the next morning to care for her and comfort her.
Relationships: Kathryn Janeway/Seven of Nine
Series: Love letters to Kathryn's body [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2008699
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	In good times and bad

**Author's Note:**

> A fair warning here. This fic-let hints at alcohol abuse/addictive behavior and depression. Read this at your own risk. It's nothing too graphic, or drastic, but it's there. I don't want you regret reading this.

„Kathryn? Kathryn! Wake up. Please...“ I groan out, forcing my eyes that feel like they are glued together open, my head throbbing. The slightly blurry image of a concerned Seven slowly comes into view, sending a jolt of the far too familiar guilt to the pit of my stomach.

The fog in my mind slowly lifting, hazy images of the night before coming to light. How could I lose control like that? A strong wave of nausea hits me, causing me to clutch my stomach and lean to the side, unable to help myself, dry-heaving and coughing.

„A little farther to your left, there's a bucket.“

Not having any time to question her statement I follow her instructions, emptying the vile contents of my stomach causing my throat to burn.

Hell, I haven't felt this despicable in ages! A cool sensation that I soon realize is a damp washcloth soon is gently draped over my nape, a soft kiss placed on my forehead.

„Do not ever leave me. I need you.“

Tears sting in my eyes at her words, my voice hoarse, yet determined.

„Never.“

And that's a promise.


End file.
